


iii. festive coffee

by sbidermanstan (steelmagnolia247)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas Time, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Iron Dad, festive coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelmagnolia247/pseuds/sbidermanstan
Summary: "You know I have heart problems, right?"Peter takes Tony to Starbucks to get Festive Coffee, or whatever the hell that is. (He's not even sure if it's actual coffee)





	iii. festive coffee

“You know I have heart problems, right?” 

Tony stared down into his drink. It honestly looked like a one-way ticket to a heart attack. The coffee-if you could even call it that,Tony had watched the barista make it, there was no way in hell that it contained anything more than a teaspoon or two of actual coffee- had a mountain of whipped cream piled on top, with two- two?, Jesus Christ, did they want to give him diabetes?- candy canes stuck in said mountain. The actual color of the coffee was more of a light beige, further solidifying Tony’s belief that there was no actual coffee inside that monstrosity.

“Mister Stark, can you move your arm? I’m trying to get the perfect angle.” Peter’s voice broke into Tony’s reverie, and he looked up, moving his arm away from the table. Peter was crouched on the chair, about to fall off, but focusing intently on his phone while taking a picture.

“What’s that for?” Tony asked wearily, seeing other teenagers around the Starbucks taking up similar positions. Just yesterday, Tony had walked in on Peter hanging upside down on the ceiling and taking a photo, only giving the nonchalant explanation of “I forgot to send my streaks.” Tony didn’t even know what the hell ‘streaks’ were. God, he felt old. 

“For my streaks.” There it was again. Might as well bite the bullet.  
Tony cleared his throat. 

“Kid?” 

Peter looked up, with a questioning gaze.

“What are,” Tony spoke slowly, testing out the words on his tongue. “what are these streaks?”

Peter blinked. 

And promptly burst into laughter.

“Shut up!” Tony hissed, seeing multiple heads turn at Peter’s loud laughter.

“I can’t- I just- Tony Stark, tech hegemon, doesn’t know what streaks are?”

Tony settled back into his chair with a huff, stirring his (now cold) coffee. 

"Ooh, nice vocabulary. Here's another one for you: asshat."

Peter grinned at him and shook his head still chuckling while taking a sip of his drink. He then promptly spit out his mouthful of "coffee".

Coughing, he stood up. 

“Mister Stark! We have to get going if we want to get presents for everyone!”

Tony stood up as well, downing the rest of his coffee, and nearly gagging at the overwhelming sweetness.

“Let’s head out then, kiddo.” He said, while throwing a hundred dollar bill onto the table as a tip.

The two bundled up again in their thick wintry coats, and headed outside, braving the wintery weather to go present shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i forgot that i didn't finish this and that i wrote the ending in a rush  
> its v short but i don't know what festive coffee is so yeah  
> please take this trash and love it for my self esteem i need it
> 
> anYWAYS please leave a kudos/ comment if you liked this, they really make my day!!  
> subscribe to my series to get daily updates!!!
> 
> hmu on tumblr:: @sbidermanstan


End file.
